She's Everything to Me
by bookmark101
Summary: Terra is freed from the rock and is now Beast boy's girlfriend. But when Beast Boy and Raven had been left alone things have gotten kinda intense and one thing lead to another. Three weeks later and Raven must tell everyone on the team that she is pregnan
1. Prologue

**OK, here's the summary. Terra is freed from the rock statue, but she is on the team, and Beast boy's girlfriend. Raven and Beast Boy were left alone one day and it got kinda romantic, one thing leads to another and now Raven has a secret to reveal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans unfortunatley, thought it would be cool.**

She's Everything to Me.

Prologue 

Raven had every one seated in the main room, she was going to tell them what's been going on. It's been three weeks since she found out, and now everyone has to know, including _her_. Ever since Terra was freed from her rock prison, she has done nothing but irritate Raven.

"So you're going to finally tell us why you have been locked up in your bedroom for three weeks," Robin said in a matter of factly tone. He sat down next to Starfire.

"Yeah… um, I really don't know how to put this so I'll just say it. I am- no wait, I _have _been pregnant for three weeks now," Raven blurted it out. Boy, did she feel better to get that off her back, now she had a different problem.

Everyone stared at Raven full of shock. The whole room was quiet, and very uncomfortable. Nobody knew what to say.

'Who the hell got Raven pregnant, I swear to God I'll kill them. Wait could it have been from when we… oh SHIT!' Beast Boy was deep in thought and couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Oh man, I can't believe this, and Terra will kill me.'

"So who's the _un_lucky father?" Terra asked calmly.

Raven scowled at her and then stared at Beast Boy and new he figured it out it was him, "I think that is none of your business."

Beast Boy stood and looked at the floor, "I think I'm the father."

"Excuse me friends, but what is this 'pregnant', and what does this mean towards friends Raven and BB?" Starfire asked curiously.

Just then Terra blew up, "Who the hell do you think you are, getting pregnant by _my _boyfriend! You probably put a damn spe-"

Terra couldn't finish her sentence because all the furniture was surrounded by Raven's magic. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin jumped off the couch they were sitting on, they knew what was starting.

Terra tried to punch Raven in the stomach, more of the place of where the baby was growing, but Cyborg jumped in and blocked the punch with his arm.

"Listen, just because you're mad, that doesn't mean you can try and give Rae a miscarriage," Cyborg explained.

Terra just got more ticked and walked out of the room toward her bedroom.

"Still Cy, Rae and BB still have to be put under probation. I don't want know what happened, and I don't think I want to know, but what you guys did is a serious matter and we have to take care of it later," Robin said sternly and walked out calmly.

"Friends, what does 'pregnant' mean, and what does it mean toward friend Raven and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked again more curious then before after seeing the showdown that had happened.

"It means that I got a baby growing inside my womb, and for the next 9 months my stomach," Raven paused for a while and put her hand gently on stomach, "will continue to grow until I will go into labor, and I'll be a mother."

"And I'll be the father," Beast Boy said uncomfortably seriously and walked out the room.

"Oh, joy. Raven you'll have a little baby to look after and take care of," Starfire said filled with glee.

Raven replied just with a nod and walked to her room. When she got in she got out her bag and started packing her cloths; jeans, shirts, sweatshirts, hoodies, etc. She also put some close; personal things in there like her presents from the others, when she got to the raven Beast Boy gave her, she put it at the top of the bag affectionately. Raven grabbed an envelope full of pictures of her friends individually and in groups and placed it in the side pocket of her bag. Then she took one last look at her room and went out the window and flew across the water towards the city.

Once across the water, Raven took another last look at the tower and walked to the nearest bus stop. Lucky for her it was cheap; she only had about $30. It was also going to New Jersey.

'Good, I'll start a new life there. I'll buy a cheap apartment, get a job, and I'll raise money for the baby.' Raven thought as she was looking out the window, trying not to think of her friends she is leaving behind.

**Hoped you like the prologue, I try to get the first chapter up soon when I figure out how to get it up. Please review, but please no flamers. Till next time. **


	2. Seven Years Later

**Well, this story is really coming along in my head. I hope you liked the prologue enough to read the first chapter. Hope you like the chapter too.**

**I had gotten so many good reviews with only the prologue that I had to put the first chapter up already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans unfortunately.**

She's Everything to Me

Chap. 1

7 years later

"Violet, come on we're going to the park!" Raven shouted at the door.

A girl with violet, shoulder-length hair, green, sparkling eyes, and pale skin that was just a bit darker than Raven's skin color ran toward the door.

"We're really going to the park mommy?" Asked Violet.

"Yes, it's the weekend and I thought it was a good idea to go to the park," Raven answered her question, with a little smile on her face.

"Yay! I'll go get my coat," Violet exclaimed and ran back to her room. When she came back she had her light jacket on and ran out the door when Raven opened it, "Come on mommy, hurry!"

Raven followed the young girl with ease. When they finally got to the park Violet ran to the swings and Raven walked up behind and started pushing her, it was what they had always done when they gone to the park. Kind of like a routine.

"Want me to get something to eat?" Raven asked while she pushed the swing whenever it came near her. Violet just nodded remembering she didn't have anything to eat for breakfast yet. "All right, what do you want?"

"A bagel! Plain, with butter, in half," Violet replied like she had been thinking that ever since she woke up that morning.

Raven nodded and walked out the park and across the street, she wasn't worried for Violet, she knew how to take care of herself with her powers.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthose," Violet whispered this to the swing and it was surrounded by the same black aura Raven has when she says it. Then the swing started to move on the will of Violet.

Back and forth, back and forth the swing went on Violet's will, but then it only went back and it never went forth. Violet looks behind, ready to knock whoever it is and whatever it is that's holding her back. But what she saw was only familiar in pictures.

She saw half a face as a black man, and the other half blue robotic with a red eye. He had trench coat on, like he was trying to hide something underneath.

"You're Cyborg, aren't you?" She asked jumping off of her swing. Already knowing the answer she hugged him

"Uh how do you know me?" Asked Cyborg. 'Other than the eyes, she looks just like Raven, the eyes are BB's. She has to be their daughter.'

"Mommy has pictures of you and everyone else; she always talks about you and Starfire, and Robin, and always says how Terra was an itch with a B, whatever that is. Though she never talks about daddy, I'd like to know more about him," She was very excited because she knew someone now who would tell her about her dad.

"Boy you sure do take after your father. You talk as much as he does," replied Cyborg with a small chuckle.

"Really, I do?" Cyborg nodded and Violet's green emerald eyes lit up with joy.

As Raven was walking back, she noticed her daughter talking to someone then jumping up and down out of delight. She noticed the half of the face that was facing her was the human features of Cyborg. A weird feeling came in her stomach wondering how he found her, and if any of the others were with him.

As she walked up gradually beside him and slowly said, "Hey Cyborg."

"Hey Rae, it's been a long time," he said turning to her. "She looks just like you, 'xcept the eyes, and the personality of course."

"I know, so what brings you to this small town? Did the other have you search for me or something? Or is it just a mission?" Raven wanted to know what Cyborg was doing here, and she wanted to know right away. "Vie," Raven used Violet's nickname normally in a serious matter like this, "why don't you go on monkey bars," Violet recognized the pet name and did as she was told.

"Actually, yes, it is a mission," at this Raven gave an 'I knew it' sound. "The mission _is_ to find you," Cyborg said, knowing that Raven got the wrong idea.

"You found me, so now what are you gonna do? Gonna force me to go back to the tower? You can't Cy; I don't belong there, especially with that bitch there. And I sure as hell don't want Violet involved with anyone at the tower."

"Yeah, well she sure was interested in us, especially her father, Beast Boy. It seems to me that you have not told Violet anything about BB, why is that, please help me to understand because I can't seem to understand why you think he is a monster."

Raven just stood there, giving Cyborg her deadly stare, only it has gotten weak over the years. "Because on the day Beast Boy and I," Raven started, but seemed to have difficulty on what to say, "on the day we had- had sex, he said he loved me and he always was thinking about me. The next few days though he avoided me, until he finally came up and said what we did were a mistake and it didn't mean anything." Raven started to cry; she put her arms around herself as if to comfort herself, and was biting her lips as to force herself to continue, like the memory was to painful carry on. "He said that he didn't love me and never had, and everything he said was a lie."

As Cyborg was trying to take all this in he tried to believe what was being told to him. He pulled Raven into a hug understanding why she left. "I don't know about Beast Boy, and I don't want to know about Terra. But I do know that Robin, Starfire and I do want you back. I realize you don't want to come back, but at least think about it, you're always welcomed by the three of us."

Raven pulled out of the hug as she was trying to absorb everything Cyborg is telling her. "Thanks Cyborg, but I already know my choice. Violet and I are happy and we're getting along great without any help," stated Raven.

There was a moment of silence as Violet ran up to them, "Mom, can I have my bagel now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Raven handed her the bagel that wasn't hot anymore. "Bye Cy, it was nice seeing you again." Raven turned, holding onto Violet's hand while the other hand was preoccupied with stuffing her face with the bagel.

As Cyborg watched them stroll off the park and into the city, he turned toward the way his car is and paced over to it. He drove out of the city and sped all the way back to the tower to report on what had just gone down. He noticed that BB and Terra had gone out on a date so he thought that it would be a good time to tell Starfire and Robin when they were not home.

"They seemed happy the way they are, but Raven did seem like she missed us when I mentioned everyone," Cyborg finished off telling Robin and Starfire.

"Oh how I wish to see how much comparable Raven and her daughter look alike. And to see how much her character traits resemble BB's," said an overjoyed Starfire, she started jumping up and down picturing a younger version of Raven with green eyes who acts like Beast Boy in her mind.

"Whatever the case may be, we must bring Raven back home. She can't raise a child by herself," Robin knew it was in Raven's nature not to ask help normally, but he had a feeling she needed it.

"Well they seemed to be fine by me," replied Cyborg.

"Cy, for all we know she may not have a job. Even if she does have a job, how do we not know that she mat be in debt. What if she doesn't even have Violet in school, we don't know," Robin knew he was getting over his head, but he was concern for a friend.

Starfire gave him a hug to reassure him and said, "Robin, settle down, we'll find a way to get her home. She's our friend and we're gonna help her okay."

**Hoped you liked the first chapter. I wanted this chapter long and tried hard to make it long and fit into everything. **

**If anyone is wondering why I gave Violet the nickname Vie, it's because I wanted her to know when her mother is being serious in a notable way that she knew what to do.**

**If I get as many good reviews with this chapter as I did with the prologue I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week.**


	3. Came to a Decision

**Finally! The second chapter. Sorry it took so long, just been extremely busy, and it's not only from school. Anyway, here's the chapter, hopefully it'll please you.**

**This chapter is entirely written about Raven, her daughter, and how they live.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans D:**

She's Everything to Me

Chap. 2

The tea kettle started to whistle, Raven turned the stove off and grabbed the tea kettle and poured some into two cups. Just when she put the cups onto the table Violet walked in ready for school.

"Morning mommy," Violet chirped and kissed Raven on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie," Raven replied giving Violet a hug and her tea. Raven took a sip from her tea and looked at her daughter, "Anything interesting gonna happen today?" Ever since the night Violet had a dream that her friend Alice would die in a drive-by shooting, and came true, Violet seems to have prophetic dreams that come true the next day. 'It's painful knowing that something terrible is going to happen and you are unable to change it, then there's the good things that are going to happen and it takes all the surprise out of it.' Raven remembered Violet telling her this after a month with this power.

It seems there is always a new power Violet discovers. She has telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, shape shifting –and not just into animals, into anything living and non living-, flying, and premonitions in dreams. The day Cyborg had visited; she didn't bother asking Violet what she saw, Raven assumed it would be a normal day in the park. But after they returned home Violet said she saw him in her dream and knew who he was instantly.

"Expect a letter home today," Violet said with a devious voice.

"More pranks it seems?" Raven knew she didn't even have to ask.

"It'll all be in the letter," was the answer.

"Just don't scare anyone."

Both mother and daughter finished their tea and were off to school and work. Violet walked to her bus stop complaining as usual how late it is, and Raven walking to work wishing she could buy a car.

"So you gonna give me that letter you were talking 'bout this morning?" Raven asked as she stepped into the house after her daughter.

"Of course, but first get yourself relaxed mom," Violet stalled, Raven could tell it was worse than the last time. Just what she needs after working a double shift at _Olympic Diner_, hard enough to deal with people yelling at each other in Greek about how to make _baklava_ the correct way.

"This is as relaxed as I can get. Now give it to me."

Reluctantly Violet handed the note to Raven and she read it aloud "_'Dear Miss Roth, your daughter Violet has been recently getting into trouble. She has been playing tricks on teachers, pranks on students, and just today she flooded the girls' bathroom, twice. I advice you take her to a school that teaches discipline, or at least take her to a therapist. Sincerely the School's Guidance Counselor, Nicole Coyle.' _" Raven had a stern face on and knew she had to do something.

"Well, at least I'm not kicked out of school?" Violet was trying to put in a bright side.

"You mean suspended? They don't do that so young at school. Do they? Well anyway, Violet, I don't have money for some boarding school- I'm sure that's what this Nicole person was suggesting- or for a therapist. Vi, what am I gonna do with you, your just too much to handle."

Violet knew she really messed up this time. She can feel it from her mother. Upset, anger, confused. Her mother was lost; she didn't know what to do with her. Violet walked to her room, she can sense that some of the items in the house were beginning to be surrounded in a black aura.

"Vi, come here!" Raven shouted to her daughter, she came up with an idea how to control her daughter. As the thought came to her mind at first, she protested. But as Raven thought about it some more she knew it was best for Violet, even if Raven didn't like it.

"What is it mom?" Violet came running into the living room, she can tell her mom had calmed down a little.

"We are moving to Jump City, where I once was a heroin, part of the Teen Titans. You'll be able to see Cyborg again, and Starfire and Robin, and I bet even-" Raven was cut off by Violet.

"MY FATHER?!" Violet shouted with excitement, the thought of seeing her father for the first time was overwhelming.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But one thing, how did you flood the bathroom… twice?"

"Oh, that was so easy. All you need is the power of telekinesis and shape shifting," Violet replied with pride. 'For a second grader,' Raven thought. 'She sure is devious, much like Beast Boy. Oh, God, I hope this turns out well.'

**Sorry it took so long, not only was I busy, I had a writers block. ;;**

**Anyway, I had Raven work at a Greek restaurant because I am Greek and I know how Greek people are when it comes to cooking and cleaning, so I added a little humor there.**

**Also with the letter home, I don't know if someone could get suspended in second grade, and I don't even know if a letter could be written like that from school to a parent in concern, so yeah.**

**Please no flamers.**


	4. First Encounters

**I wanted to get chapter 4 up because on the 4****th**** of July I'm going to Greece!!! YUSH! But unfortunately I'll be with my grandparents… who have no computer. So I just wanted to get this chapter up before I left. There will be a couple of surprises that I didn't mention in the earlier chapters because I didn't want to ruin it. But they will all be revealed now!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT once again, if I did, then Teen Titans would have returned for another season. But I do own Violet and another character that will be introduced…**

She's Everything To Me

Chap. 3

"Come on Violet, this is our stop," Raven shook the drowsy seven year old from her sleep on the bus. Instantly Violet woke up a little too rapidly and jumped out of her seat in enthusiasm. As the bus halted to a stop Violet lost her balanced and almost fell over, but quickly grabbed to the edge of the seat she was sitting in next to her mom.

"Finally, I get to meet my dad!" Violet shouted and dashed to the front of the bus. Raven stood and grabbed Violet's and her bag, and nonchalantly followed her daughter off the bus.

When they got off the side of the bus opened where they had their suitcases and quickly grabbed them. Raven noticed that she hadn't seen Violet this happy in a while and commented her daughter, "You're that happy 'bout seeing your dad, huh?"

"Are you kidding me? I can finally get a Father's Day card and actually give it to _my_ father," Violet shouted.

**7 minutes later**

"Are you gonna ring the doorbell, or shall I?" Raven asked her daughter standing in front of the 'T' Tower. As Violet rose her hand shakily to ring the doorbell Raven butted in, "otherwise, we could just walk in and surprise everyone while we sit on the couch?"

"I like your last option the best. Do you still have the key or something to get in?" Violet replied, she never felt more nervous and excited in her life than she had now. But hey, what does she know, she has only lived for seven years.

Raven looked her right eye directly into a silver and blue scanner where it identified her eye, a second later a voice said, "_Welcome back Raven._" The scanner then became a keypad where Raven put in her password that she had created for herself, like every other member of the team. She later thanked God that they hadn't canceled her validation.

"Okay, we're in. Now lets see if anyone is here," Raven said, she closed her eyes and started to wonder around her old home through her mind. There had seem to be two auras in Beast Boy's room –probably Beast Boy and Terra- there was two more auras in the gym –most likely Robin and Cyborg- and one more in the kitchen –Starfire-.

But wait, there was another one, in her room. _No one_ goes in her room. Sure there had been exceptions now and then, but definitely not now. Hold on, why did she care, she wasn't living in it anymore, so it didn't matter as much as it would have seven years ago. But just the thought somebody else was in her room that she might not know.

'Who was this extra person? Did the team replace her and Cyborg not mentioned it?' So many thoughts raced through her mind until the voice of her panicked daughter broke her away. She looked at Violet, she was flushed and filled with worry.

"Mom, you scared me, I thought you fell into one of your deep sleep moments again like last time, only this time you won't wake up for another two weeks."

Ever since Violet has been in kindergarten, Raven has had these episodes where if she uses too much power it may cause her to full into a deep slumber. Like a coma she may be able to wake from it, but unlike a coma she is aware of everything that goes on around her, her mind travels while she is asleep.

Her first blackout occurred when Violet started Kindergarten when Violet didn't want to leave her mom. She had to use her powers on Violet to keep her in the school and run off, it was difficult to hold her daughter like that, and her powers were just as strong now as they were back then. After that Raven remembered waking up eleven hours later all confused not understanding what happened.

Three more blackouts occurred when violet was in first grade and during the summer, and they all seemed to grow in how long she was knocked out for. Raven figured it started from stress, and the more stress she has, the longer she's out for. But it's the overuse of her powers that trigger it.

"It's alright, I'm just a little woozy, nothing much of it," Raven said, confirming her daughter that she is alright. If anything she didn't want Violet to make a big deal about, 'cause then the others would make a big fuss about, and she didn't want them to know.

Raven walked in the tower and up the stairs with Violet stalking behind. There was only one route to the living room -the room where she knows no one occupies- and it passed the kitchen. She thanked God that it was just the kitchen because she'd rather faced Starfire more than anyone else in the tower.

As she passed the kitchen she saw Starfire munching on something normal for once, a sandwich that had bologna, cheese and mayo. Not her usual mustard, pickles, and crabs in between the bread. **(Made something up there)**

"So since when did your taste buds change?" Questioned Raven, unable to hold back her curiosity.

Starfire dropped her remarkably normal sandwich and flew out of her seat and straight for Raven and instantly grabbed her into a hug. "Raven! Oh joy, you have returned home! I have missed you so since you left."

"I've missed you too Starfire," Raven replied to the alien who was choking her with one of her fatal hugs. As Raven pushed Starfire off her she continued speaking to Starfire, "Don't tell anyone that we're here I want it to be a surprise."

After Raven said _'we're' _ Starfire realized a young girl who looked like a child version of Raven, but with green eyes like Beast Boy's. "Oh Raven, she must be the daughter Cyborg told us about!"

"Yes, Starfire, I'd like you to meet Violet," Raven introduced her daughter to her friend.

"She looks just like you, it's great at the resemblance. Hello Violet, I'm Starfire. I hope we become friends," Starfire chirped from joyful to over excitement at that moment and pulled Violet into a hug.

Raven couldn't help but laugh at the face Violet had on and instantly caught herself before her powers got out of whacked. Starfire noticed this and let go of Violet staring at Raven grasping the fact her old friend had changed in the past seven years.

"You didn't answer my question, have you finally learn how to eat proper food?" Raven's suspicions returned.

"Oh yes, I have something to tell you. I'm vomiting almost every morning, I'm craving strange food, and I can smell everything. I went to the doctors, they said I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby!" Starfire shouted with enthusiasm.

"Star, that's great! Robin's the father, right?" Asked Raven

"Of course, I couldn't dream of anyone else as the father."

"Wait, how do you know that you were possibly pregnant?" Violet asked, her mother always told her that Starfire was clueless when it came to things this. Violet could tell that her mom got that same thought in her mind once she brought it up.

"Oh, Terra was pregnant three months after you left, so I was able to study the symptoms. I believe I am three months and two weeks pregnant now," Starfire zoned out in her own thoughts. "But you and violet are the only ones who know now. I've been to scared to tell Robin, I don't know if he'll take it the same way as Beast Boy did when you were expecting, or more calmer when he learned of Terra's pregnancy. Although I've kept it a secret longer than I had expected, I still don't know if I can tell him or not."

"I can tell your vocabulary had grown too," Raven tried to add a little humor to calm Starfire down a bit, but it seemed to failed. "Well, I'm sure- wait Terra was pregnant?"

"Yeah, well. Heh heh. Beast Boy and Terra got married two months after you left, and five months later she was pregnant. In March, Hector was born," Starfire said cautiously and nervously.

"Hector? What kind of name is that?" Raven asked, obviously making fun of the name. Starfire shrugged while Violet chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"You think that's a funny name? Have you ever heard of your own name, it's a freakin bird. And mine, mine is a shade of purple, a color!" Violet exclaimed.

Raven glared at her daughter, wondering how so much intelligence and cockiness is in such a young child. 'I guess it must be all those books I have her reading every week.'

"Starfire! Who's down there? I hear voices!" Came the distant sound of Robin's voice. Footsteps were heard from stairs.

The three girls just stood there shocked in place, no idea what to do.

**Oohhhh, cliffhanger! This is for all those other authors who leave us off with cliffhangers that I hate so much. **

**Anyway, it took me about 3 days to type this. And I'm leaving tomorrow so, in Greece I'll write the next chapter and type it up and update the story when I get back. I'll be back on the 4****th**** of September, sad, I know. **

**Anyway, have a great summer everyone, enjoy the sun, put sun lotion so you don't get burned, and watch out for those damn mosquitoes! **


End file.
